


Let's Tell Lies

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Another terrible attempt at fluff, Ficlet, Lies, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Unconscious Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flatly he said, “What did you just say?”</p><p>“Let’s tell lies, Meitantei,” Kid repeated, still wearing his trademark grin. “Amuse me until they arrive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Tell Lies

**Author's Note:**

> As usual: I own nothing but the random plot here. (_ _)

Shinichi Kudou, twenty something years old, was that kind of no-nonsense guy. Snarky comments would be an immediate reply to those who dared to speak illogical things; like Kaito Kid, for primary example. Standing on the building’s roof, facing the Phantom Thief alone while waiting for Task Force to release themselves from Kid’s pranks, a pair of azure eyes stared blankly at Kaito Kid. Flatly he said, “What did you just say?”

 

“Let’s tell lies, Meitantei,” Kid repeated, still wearing his trademark grin. “Amuse me until they arrive.”

 

Shinichi rolled his eyes. “Fine, then. I like sweets.”

 

_Well, he said ‘lies’, right?_

 

Kid replied, “I hate gems.”

 

 _Wow. What a surprise,_ Shinichi thought sarcastically. “You’re adorable.” _As in the opposite of it,_ he added mentally. Kid still cooed, though. “You know what, Meitantei? I **despise** you.”

 

The Detective was about to reply with snarky comments when realization dawned upon him.

 

Not waiting for Shinichi’s reply, Kid continued, “And what an **ugly** face you have there.”

 

Azure eyes widened in horror.

 

“You’re sooo damn **annoying**! You hurt my ears with that **disastrous** voice of yours, so speak **less** to me!”

 

Simply put, for the first time since he began to attend Kid’s heists, Shinichi was dumbfounded.

 

Kid, on the other hand, kept on speaking with his growing grin. “Have you seen yourself in mirror before you come here? You look **horrible** tonight.”

 

Silently, Shinichi prepared his watch. He was so ready to silence the Thief before he did something that had potentials to make him die from heart failure.

 

“And lastly, Meitantei—“

 

The echo of loud footsteps was heard from the staircase. However, by the time Nakamori-keibu and his force opened the door, the Thief was nowhere in sight—there was only Shinichi who sat with his head bowed down.

 

Frowning, the man asked, “You okay there, Kudou-kun?”

 

Shinichi didn’t answer.

 

Now that made him worried.

 

“Are you still in shock?”

 

That got Shinichi’s attention. The young detective stared blankly at him. “Why should I?” was spoken as blunt as he could. Nakamori-keibu shrugged. “Well, because Kid said loudly that he **hate** you so much just now?”

 

A rather long pause, before Shinichi walked away like a zombie—“Is he really that shocked?” One of the Task Force members whispered to another—without answering the question again. By the time he arrived at the ground floor to meet his friends, all that they could see was his madly blushing face in twenty shades of red.

 

**.**

 

In a certain house located in Ekoda, a certain magician with super messy hair banged his head against his desk with those similar shades of red.

 

“What the heck have I done?! What did I do?! What should I do—AAARGH!”

 

Apparently, confessing your feeling to your long-time crush _unconsciously_ when you’re wearing your alter-ego costume had this combination of embarrassed and fluttering feeling as a side effect.

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Another (hopefully not) failed attempt at writing fluff. Hope you like it, though. *bury myself*


End file.
